Harry Potter and Voldemort's Daughter
by SerenBunny
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potters characters the most fabulous woman J.K Rowling does!

**Claimer:** I do of course own Kimberley and all of the characters that are not in the books, to use them please ask permission!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was the 18th of January and the freezing cold and dreary weather did not stop one girl from jumping up and down in excitement for it was her birthday and she was looking forward to getting older and taking on more responsibilities.

The girl was the age of 15 and acted like a child of 5. But if you told her she would say _"and? You only live once!"_ and walk away smiling. The girl is Kimberley Ann Boyce. Kimberley had blue eyes and long dirty brown hair.

It was tradition to wait until 8 o'clock until you got your birthday presents but Kimberley wasn't one to keep traditions. As soon as she woke up she went into her parents room only to find them with a sorrowful expression on their faces.

"Kimberley I think you should sit down for this." her mother said as she started to get tears in her eyes.

"You like the truth so here it is Kimberley, you aren't out child. You were adopted by us when you were about 2 months old." he father continued.

"Adopted?" Kimberley asked, not really surprised by the answer, for she had figured it out years and years ago something was different from her and her family.

"Yes. But the thing is you are a witch. Your mother was a witch and father was a wizard." He continued for he knew if he stopped he would not be able to continue.

"What do you mean?" Kimberley asked. Now she saw beginning to get scared.

"I mean that you have special powers and are going to go to a school that can help you to use them for the better of man kind." was the only reply she got. She was about to ask more questions when the doorbell rang and she ran to get it.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked the stranger.

"Yes I hope you can. I'm looking for a young girl who goes by the name of Kimberley Ann does she live here?" Asked the stranger.

"Hold on and I'll get my parents." she replied as she ran to get them.

"Finally you're here. We have told her and once she has packed you can be on your way." Replied Mr Boyce as he extended his hand to shake the strangers.

"Yes, yes. Now, come quickly we need to get your school things and such." The stranger replied as waited for Kimberley to say good-bye to the Boyce's and collect some things.

As they walked Kimberley noticed that a bright red bus had appeared in front of them and that the young freckled face boy with red hair was putting her things into the bus. As she stepped on the bus she noticed it was different from all the other busses she had been on. It had quiet a few tables and chairs stuck to the floor of the bus and a small café near the middle of it with a small, plump, middle aged woman serving from behind it.

"Hope you don't mind but this should get us to London in about a hour." said the stranger.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, who are you? And did you know my birth parents?" Kimberley asked. 'I hope he has some answers to my questions!'

"I am your godfather but did not have any knowledge of this until the adoption was complete." He said bitterly. "If I did I would have stopped it immediately! I am also your uncle."

"Cool." was all that Kimberley said.

After a while Kimberley was wondering something and decided to ask. "Do you ever smile? Cuz' ever since meet you, you haven't."

"I do smile but only often as I am not used to letting people inside my heart." He said as he began to laugh. "I know we are going to have a great year ahead of us Kimberley. Even if you don't think so."

When they arrived in London they stepped out side and were greeted by the hustle and bustle of people shopping and walking about. They walked into a shabby looking building called 'the leaky cauldron' and were greeted by the shrill silence as everyone noticed who had just walked in.

"A cup of tea sir?" Asked a female barmaid, shaking like a leaf.

"Yes I think I will, Kimberley would you like any thing?" He asked looking at her.

"Can I have a cup of milk please?" She asked growing very quiet.

"And a cup of milk please, bring it over to the table." Then he walked off towards a small table at the back of the room with Kimberley following closely behind him.

"We will get your things after we finish our drinks then we shall go and get your school things then come back here for the night and board the train to Hogwarts tomorrow." was all that he said as he sat down on one of the three dusty looking old chairs whilst not looking at her.

"What's your name? I don't think you've told me before." Kimberley asked as she watched him turn to face her.

"My name is Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts." Severus said as he picked up his tea and began to drink it.

After they both finished they paid the barmaid for there drinks and then they walked to the brown back door and Snape then tapped a few of the bricks on a bright red wall then they all began to move making an archway entrance. Behind the wall, was more than about three hundred people wearing hats and dark black robes walking around and carrying some bags with them. "Welcome Kimberley, to Diagon Ally."


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potters characters the most fabulous woman J.K Rowling does!

**Claimer:** I do of course own Kimberley and all of the characters that are not in the books, to use them please ask permission!

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Cool." Kimberley said as she walked into the side walk looking around her.

"You look just like a kid in 's that thing muggles like to suck on and eat that is bad for your teeth?" snape asked.

"Candy." She replied as she studied a tortoises shell that was encrusted with jewels.

"Yes that's it. A kid in a candy store." He said. "Now lets go to Gringotts."

"What Gringotts?" Kimberley asked as they began to walk toward a very large building. " A bank for witches and wizards." was the reply she got as they entered the bank.

As soon as they entered they noticed lots of people were staring at them. When they walked up towards the front desk a boy with his hair in a pony tail came up to them.

"Bill Weasley at your service professor. And who might this little lady be?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her.

"My names Kimberley Ann but most people call me Kim or Kimberley." she replied as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kimberley. I expect that you have the key?" He asked addressing Snape.

"Yes vault number 100." Snape said as they walk down a flight of stairs to doors with numbers on top of them.

When they got to vault number 100 Kimberley was tired. Bill put the key in side the lock and turned it the door creaked open. Kimberley gasped as she saw what was in side. Hundreds of bronze coins and silver ones with more than a thousand gold ones beside them.

"This is mine?" Kimberley asked marvelled at amount there was.

"Yes now hurry we must get your things." snape said as she put a bundle of gold, silver and bronze coins in to a small pouch then they walked but out side the bank.

"Bye Bill!" Kimberley shouted as he turned to walk backing.

"Bye Kimberley!" Bill said in return.

"Were to now Uncle snape?" Kimberley asked watching children run around while their parents ran after them trying to get them to behave.

"To Ollivanders." Snape said as they walked into a smaller building.

"What do I get from here?" Kimberley whispered as she looked around at all of the boxes.

"Your wand." was all that snape could say when an old man came up to them.

"Ah professor need a new wand?" The man asked shaking Snape's hand.

"No I need one for my niece." Snape said as he pushed Kimberley in front of him.

"Hello young miss." Ollivander said walking towards a box and handing it her. "mahogany 12 inches with the hair of a phoenix. Go on try it." Not sure what to do Kimberley just waved the wand but the floor caught fire. "No I think." Mr Ollivander said as they spent the next hour going through every single box.

"Uncle snape why don't you go and get my other school stuff to save some time?" She suggested knowing this would probably be boring to him.

"Yes I think I might just do that." he said as he walked out of the door and across the street.

The only thing Kimberley heard Mr Ollivander say was "no, defiantly not!, don't think so and not that either." but then he turned to her and asked her "what's your favourite colour?" The question was strange but Kimberley immediately said "silver" and Mr Ollivander ran off into the back and came back a few moments later with a box coloured silver. "If this doesn't work I don't know what will!" He said as he handed her the wand over.

The wand was completely silver and was very light. She gave it a light swish and flowers appeared in front of mr Ollivander. " Silver wood, 15 inches, tail of a phoenix and a unicorn. Oldest one here. Remarkable, totally remarkable!" Mr Ollivander said as he watched Kimberley closely.

"Whats remarkable?" She asked suddenly thinking some thing was wrong.

"The phoenix that the tail was from was one of the first phoenix's alive and the unicorn tail was supposed to be the fastest in all of the world." He said looking her up and down. "Your future looks eventful, be careful."

"O.k." Kimberley said. "How much for the wand?"

"15 sickles please." Mr Ollivander said as he helped her give him the correct amount of money.

As soon as she was out side she felt the hotness of the sun beat down on her back and she closed her eyes and thought about a large diet coke and sitting on the beach. When she opened her eyes she let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding. _'I miss my friends.'_ she thought sadly and did not watch were she was going and she bumped into some one with fiery red hair.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going. You all right?" asked the boy with red hair and freckles sheepishly whilst blushing while thinking about what he did and what his mother would do.

"Yes I am thank you. So what school you in?" Kimberley asked finding the boy a bit fascinating.

"Hogwarts. You?" He asked as he got up and dusted him self off.

"Same. Hey were are my manners! Kimberley Ann pleased to meet you!" She said as she stuck out her left hand that still had her want in it.

"Wow! Nice wand! Where you get it? Names Ron Weasley." Ron said not looking up from the wand.

"In Ollivanders. I meet your brother I think, Bill." Kimberley said but before he could say any more he gulped and she turned around to see Snape watching him.

"What are you doing talking to him Kimberley?" He asked taking her hand.

"I just bumped into her professor." Ron said. _'she knows HIM! Whats did she do? Wait a minute! He's acting like he's protecting her! Wait till I tell Harry and Hermione!'_

"Likely story Weasley, come along now Kimberley." He said pulling her with him in and out of the crowds. _'I must watch out for her around here. She would talk to anyone if they would listen.'_

"Uncle Snape? Whats wrong?" She asked confused at how he was acting to wards Ron.

"Nothing." He said as he pulled her closer to him to make sure she didn't get lost. When he decided to stop they were standing out side a very large and beaten down brown building that had lots of animals out side and inside it. "Lets go and get you an owl or a cat or something to take with you to Hogwarts as a pet. An owl is very good for sending letters but you could sent an owl to people from the school using one of the schools." He said walking inside the building.

There were lots of cages every were and there was a strange smell coming from a lot of the cages. "You can pick anything you want but pick wisely." snape said as he left her to wander around the tiny shop.

As she walked around the little shop she saw a beautiful black and white dog and decided to go over and see it. When she got over there she noticed that the dog was a male and decided not to get it because she was used to female dogs. She walked on for what felt like ages to her. As she walked, she saw animals of all shapes and sizes. Big dogs, little dogs, ginger cats, brown cats, white cats, brown owls, grey owls, snow white owls, black rats, white rats, brown rats, snakes all colours and sizes and lots more animals.

When she got to the back of the shop she saw a white/silver phoenix sitting down on a small brown stood. As she walked closer to it, she saw that its eyes were as black as the midnight sky. The small bird, with a face that made her sure it was only a small child, looked at Kimberley then it tried to fly to her but was held back by the small, golden chain that was wrapped around its left leg.

"Find anything?" Snape asked walking towards her.

"Yes." Kimberley said not taking her eyes off of the bird.

"What a fine choice madam, very rare this is, only sings to those worthy of its song. It has never sang before. It will only be 10 sickles please." said a very elderly witch that had her hair up in a bun and had a few fingers missing, who watched the way Kimberley acted.

After she paid for the phoenix they left for the leaky cauldron and Snape told her to go and pack as they were going to be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning.


	3. Train to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potters characters the most fabulous woman J.K Rowling does!

**Claimer:** I do of course own Kimberley and all of the characters that are not in the books, to use them please ask permission!

Chapter 2.

* * *

Kimberley was awoken by the hustle and bustle of the leaky cauldron. She walked over to her window and down on to the street of Diagon alley for the last time for what would be about nearly a year. Suddenly she heard a small noise from behind her. She turned around to her phoenix to see that it was looking at her with an expression she hadn't seen before.

"I FORGOT TO NAME YOU!" Kimberley shouted as she walked over to it and started to pet it. "How about I just ask uncle Snape."

"What about me Kimberley?" Snape asked as he walked into her room with black robes on.

"I was going to ask you what I should call my phoenix." Kimberley said as she let it clime onto her shoulder.

"Don't know, how about whitey?" Snape asked.

"Whitey?" Kimberley asked the phoenix that made a shrill, unpleasant noise. "Nope she doesn't like that."

"Well it's silver so...star dust?" He said starting to get impatient.

"Star dust? that's great! Thanks uncle Snape!" Kimberley said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Now before we go to get the train I must tell you some thing important. When you see me in corridors and such you can not call me "uncle Snape" as it is highly embarrassing." He said as he returned the hug.

"O.k." She said letting go of him.

"Now, lets go to King's Cross to get the train. Oh and, I cant sit with you on the train o.k." He said with a tint of guilt in his voice.

"Yes professor." She replied walking over to her trunk and locking the lid.

"You know, you act more like your mother every day." He said as they walked down to the car waiting for them out side the leaky cauldron.

Once they reached kings cross Kimberley wondered where the train was and watched in amazement as he uncle pushed her into a wall but she did not feel pain, she just felt a tingling sensation down her spin. After a few moments, Snape appeared behind Kimberley and said he would see her soon and walked away.

When Kimberley walked towards the train she wondered how she would get it up the steps when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Need some help?" He asked her and not waiting for her to answer, he got his friends to life the trunk up and into an empty compartment.

"Thanks." She said looking at the three people who had helped her.

"Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, but most people call me Malfoy. And these two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. There usually called Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kimberley Ann but most people call me Kimberley or just Kim." She said shaking his hand.

"What year you in?" He asked, fascinated by her.

"5th I think." She said.

"You think? That's the same year as us. So were you going before you came here?" Malfoy asked as he whispered something to the other two and the walked away.

"I didn't go to another wizarding school, I went to a catholic school." She said embarrassed by the look on his face.

"What are your parents?" He asked wondering if she pure blood or not.

"Witch and wizard." She said trying to hold back a tear from rolling down her face.

"So your pure blood, good." And with that the compartment door slid open to revel Crabbe and Goyle with three heavy, big, black trunks piled on top of each other. "Mind if we sit here?"

" Na." Kimberley said, moving over to give them some space.

After a few hours of talking there door slid open to revel the face of the boy Kimberley had bumped into the other day. "Hi Ron." Kimberley said looking at him and the other two people behind him. "Who's that?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He said as he looked around the compartment. "I'd watch out for those three if I was you."

"Look Ron I know you think your saying something that's going to be some use to me but, if you got to know people before you judge them you might end up liking more people." Kimberley said. "If you want a fight I suggest you don't do it here as I know some one who can get you expelled before you can say humpty dumpty."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Hermione said as she and the other guys left the room and walked away down the corridor.

"Don't start Malfoy." Kimberley said after she shut the door.

"How'd you know I was about to talk?" He asked.

"There's a mirror in front of me." She said as they all laughed.

A few hours later they were all talking about there best and worst summers.

"My best was when father took mother and I across the world. And the worst had to be when I had to go and visit my grandmamma down in England." Malfoy said shuddering.

"My best would have to be when I went to Portugal with my adopted parents and the worst. When I had to go to a caravan and stay with my foster family. The caravan was really, really cold!" Kimberley said shivering in the memory.

When the get to the station neat the school Kimberley wondered what house she would be in and hoped she would be in with her friends.

"Firs' years this way!" a very tall man shouted as he held a lantern over his head.

"Kimberley Ann!" Shouted professor Snape as he turned to her. "Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival."

"See you guys later!" Kimberley shouted as she walked to wards a very large and dark castle.


	4. The Sorting Hat 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potters characters the most fabulous woman J.K Rowling does!

**Claimer:** I do of course own Kimberley and all of the characters that are not in the books, to use them please ask permission!

* * *

Chapter three.

* * *

When she entered the castle behind Snape, she saw the silver, shinny, suits of armour standing about ten feet away from each other. She also saw some silver coloured ghosts drift by her. Kimberley and her uncle turned a rocrner and she gasped at the sight of another ghost with a potato gun in his hands aiming for them.

"Professor Snape that ghost got a potato gun!" Kimberley shouted as she watched Snape turn around.

"BLOODY BARON!" He shouted as yet another ghost had appeared and started to chase after the other ghost. "That was Peeves the poltergeist. Now keep up Kimberley."

After what seemed like walking for hours she was lead over to a huge grey statue shaped like a falcon with its wings spread open slightly.

"Macaroon and tablet." Snape stated then the statue began to turn around. _'What are those anyway?'_

When they reached the top of the stairs Kimberley was shocked at the amount of pictures that lay on the walls and the bookshelves that held about a thousand books.

"Ah Kimberley Ann I presume?" Asked a very old man as he walked down another flight of stairs.

"Yes sir." Kimberley answered looking at him in wonder of who he is.

"I, am professor Dumbledore, head master of this school." He introduced himself, giving a slight bow and Kimberley immediately did a curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." She replied, straightening.

"You also, now, shall we go down to the feast and get you sorted my dear." Dumbledore said as he started to walk down the stairs.

Once they reached the stairs Snape told Kimberley to say behind him at all times. When they walked into the great hall Kimberley looked up at the enchanted ceiling and marvelled at the blackness of the ceiling. When Kimberley looked at the great hall she saw four long tables that had hundreds of people sitting on the four tables that had gold plates on them.

"Ah welcome, one and all back to another year of wizardry. Now before we eat, I have a few announcements, out new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher shall be me. And yes you needn't worry that I shall fall against the curse that has plagued the defence against dark arts teachers from school for many years. Now, for all of you trouble makers ~ _Fred and George _~ and new first years, the forbidden forest is both extremely dangers and out of bounds." He began. Then he then turned around to look at every single person in the room. " Now I would like to introduce a new student that will be starting in 6th year after transferring from another school. Please give a warm welcome to Kimberley Ann Riddle!"


	5. The Sorting Hat 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potters characters the most fabulous woman J.K Rowling does!

**Claimer:** I do of course own Kimberley and all of the characters that are not in the books, to use them please ask permission!

* * *

Immediately gasps were heard through the great hall as every one tried to get a glimpse at Kimberley after Snape had pushed her foreword.

"Professor McGonagall, the sorting hat if you please." Dumbledore said as it was placed on to her head.

"Finally, you arrive!" The hat talked as usual just to Kimberley, leaving the whole school to wonder what was going on under there. "Too scared to talk I presume? Now which house should I put you in? Defiantly not Raven claw, or Huffle puff. You would make a good Gryffindor but the blood of a Slytherin in also in you. It is a mystery indeed. Hmm any requests? To be with your friends...but why not the house that will help your greatness? Fine, fine, then is must be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and then Kimberley then ran until she got to the Slytherin table.

"Now that every one is in their new house is there any announcements that any teachers would like to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." A very quiet and mysterious voice said. "There will be many dangers a head of two particular students so I say to them, beware of all things."

After that was said the plates were filled with food and Kimberley looked up at her uncle. He saw her and gave her a small smile and she smiled back, felling better.

"So your last names Riddle eh?" Malfoy asked as he moved to sit beside her.

"Yes I think. You see I was put up for adoption after my father killed my mother and I ended up being raised by muggles who told me I was a witch on my 15th birthday. What's s bad with having Riddle for a last name anyway?" Kimberley asked.

"Riddle was the last name of a very powerful dark wizard." Malfoy said as he watched her eyes get wider in wonder.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He killed lots of people and then tried to kill a young boy with the initials H P but failed and then he lost his powers but a year ago he regained his powers and is now plotting revenge on that boy." He said his voice dropping into a low whisper.

"Wow!" Kimberley replied after she processed what he had said. 'So my biological dad is evil, okay I guess thats where my evil tendancies and thoughts come from...'

A few hours after the feast started Dumbledore said it was time for bed so each of the houses walked towards their common room. When they arrived there they all went straight to bed and fell asleep quickly.

All except for Kimberley, who sat up, thinking about what Malfoy had said.

'He killed lots of people. He must have beenreally mad, angry or upset for some reason. There has to be a reason why someone would kill all thoses people, even f he was just insane. But I don't think that. There's no way he could be as organised if he was just insane. Theres something else here, something else at work...'

* * *

I will be updating this thing soon!


End file.
